


SINNER Bakugou X Midoriya

by Nicofanfic



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BL, BoyxBoy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, MalexMale, Soulmates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicofanfic/pseuds/Nicofanfic
Summary: Soulmates AU, no quirks just normal high school. Soulmates chests glow when they make eye contact for the first time.-Midoriya was always a frail and timid child, because of this he was bullied frequently for most of his life. But there was one bully who tormented Midoriya more than any other, Bakugou. They had known each other since elementary school, 11 years. 11 years of torment. Midoriya hated him and his friends, so when he finally decided to stand up for himself he would have never expected his chest to start glowing. Did you know he has red eyes?





	1. Midoriya

Hello! My name is Midoriya Izuku and I'm 17, in my second to last year of high school, and I'm really shy. I've been bullied for most of my life and have never really had any friends, but my hero is ALL MIGHT! He's a famous actor and singer, I envy his ability to be anyone he wants. I love watching his films. But when they end I'm always reminded of my reality, just frail little deku who can't do anything. I sigh and leave my house, I needed to do something besides sitting alone in my room and thinking about all this. 'I need to try and be positive... I'm alive, and my parents love me. Maybe after high school life will change. Once I graduate I'll become a police officer and help people! Maybe I'll even find my soulmate. I wonder what she'll be like, will she be tall? Or short? Will she be shy and adorable or tough and cool? Maybe she'll be a fellow cop? Or maybe I'll save her from a bad guy. But what's if it's a boy?' I shake my head and groan, 'if my soulmates a guy I think I'll just spend my life alone. A guy pretty much guarantees a pushy and dominate person and I don't think I could handle that. Plus sex would be.... okay think about something else Midoriya!' I caught a few odd looks and realized I must have been mumbling to myself, I blushed and quickly walked away. I walked around aimlessly until I found myself at a beach covered in garbage. I remember when I was little they had people clean the beach, it was beautiful back then. But now it's overflowing with garbage and the once life full beaches were deserted. I sat down on some trash near the waters edge and sighed, 'this beach is like me. Deserted trash, abandoned and worthless.' I looked out at the waves, this place was kinda relaxing. I closed my eyes and tried not to think, to just relax. But it was cut short when I heard a familiar voice, "You should of seen that wimp! He started crying and quaking in his shoes, it was pathetic!" It was Kaachan. I looked over my shoulder and saw him and his friends walking down the street parallel to the beach, I hid my face in my knees as I curled up into a ball and tried not to be seen. Kaachan, or Bakugou Katsuki, was my childhood bully. Ever since elementary school he's been tormenting me, and every year it seems to get worse. Last year the taunts even became physical when I tried to fight back. I heard Kaachans voice become distant and I started to relax, he didn't notice me.

I stayed at the beach until dusk before getting up to go home, mom had been texting me lots but I didn't really respond. I had school tomorrow and I wasn't excited, 'I wonder if I could convince mom to let me stay home. Probably not.' Mom welcomes me home with a smile and sat me down for dinner, I didn't eat much. "Izuku, you need to eat honey. You're too thin." I nodded, "I know mom, I'm just not that hungry. I'm going to go do some homework, knock if you need me." I stood up and went to my room. I know my mom cares about me, but I don't.


	2. Bakugou

Yo, I'm Katsuki Bakugou. I'm 17 and think that life is boring. My parents don't really care where I am or what I'm doing so I just do whatever I want. I have a few friends, but they're more like followers leaching themselves onto me. Low lives with no confidence to do what they want on their own. Everyone's like that, using others to get what they want. But not me, I'm a leader. I'm going to join the military after I graduate and I'm going to be the strongest solider. I got a text on my phone, it was my 'friends' they wanted to hang out at the arcade. Said some of the scum from our school were there. I smirked, easy prey. I hopped off my chair and made my way outside, passing my parents arguing in the living room. The arcade was loud with laughter, people were smiling and having fun inside. I glared at everyone as I made my way inside, meeting up with my fiends near the vending machines. "Yo what's up guys? Where's the scum you mentioned?" A wicked grin spread across my face, I needed some entertainment. They pointed to the air hockey table and I saw a small boy with purple/black hair, I can't remember his name but I know he's a perv from my class. A fire lights inside me, this guys going to be easy. I storm my way over to him and slam a hand onto his shoulder, "hey perv, what's someone like you doing here?" He flinched and I could see the dread set into his face. "H-hey Bakugou, I didn't know you were here." I tightened my grip on his shoulder, "oh? Don't tell me your not happy to see me. I thought we always had so much fun together." I sent him my best death glare and could feel him squirm. "S-sorry, I have to go..." he tried to grab his bag from the ground and leave, but it wasn't that easy. I followed him outside the arcade and pulled him behind the building, I shoved him into the wall and he fell to the ground. My friends quickly found us outside and joined me. "Oh what's wrong perv? Don't have your friends to protect you? Oh look it's a girls giant boobs, I have no shame so let me yell about how perverted I am! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend! Girls are disgusted by you!" My friends and I took turns taunting him, I could see him shaking and start to cry, we laughed. It was fun at first but it started to become dull, like always. "Tch, this scums done guys, let get out of here." We walked around for a bit and talked about our class, all the nerds, weaklings, and tolerable kids. We passed by the beach and I noticed a tuff of dark green hair sticking up from the garbage. Deku. I contemplated whether I should say anything but I didn't really feel like it, I started to joke around about other kids I'd bullied, "You should of seen that wimp! He started crying and quaking in his shoes, it was pathetic! I swear no one can look at me without feeling fear, it amazing!" I glanced at Deku again, he was curled up in a ball. I didn't even have to say anything to the shit head and he felt it, fear. Things started to get boring and I went home. "Where the hell have you been Katsuki?! I need you to run to the store and get me some more beer!" My dad screamed at me when I opened the front door, I could smell alcohol on his breath already and knew he must have gotten into a bad fight with mom. I nodded and headed back out to pick him up his beer, it was better than saying no to him. I was back home in about 20 minutes, I left dads beer in the kitchen and went upstairs to check on mom, she was crying in her bedroom. "Are you okay mom?" She sent me a glare that I recognized from my own face, "You little shit, get out of here!" I knew better than to stay, I quickly left and went to my room. Life was always the same here, I can't wait to graduate and leave this place.


	3. Glow

Midoriya's POV:  
Moms making me go to school. She packed me a good lunch and forced me to eat at least some of my breakfast, she's always so worried. I make sure to smile at her as I leave for school, but as soon as the door closes the smile melts from my face. I put my earbuds in and listen to music as I walk to school by myself. Just a normal day for little deku. School was crowded like normal, groups of kids chatting and smiling. I made my way to my locker and changed my shoes, I quickly went to the library to try and waste some time before class. But life hates me, as soon as I entered the library I saw Bakugou and his friends surrounding a kid at one of the tables, I tried to turn and run but Bakugou was quick to his feet. He grabbed the back collar of my shirt and pulled me into the library. He sat me down next to the other kid he'd been tormenting and I could feel myself screaming internally, I couldn't deal with this again. Not again. I was starting at the ground, my ears ringing. I realized too late that Bakugou had been talking and I wasn't listening, he kicked the chair I was sitting in and threw me to the floor. I could see the librarian look up from her desk, "sorry ma'am, he just fell over. I'll help him up." Bakugou said with an obviously fake 'sweetness' to his voice. I wish the librarian would have gotten up to check on me, but she sat down and went back to work. I could see Bakugou kneel down out of the corner of my eye. He reached out and grabbed the front of my shirt, "Hey shit head, look at me." I let my gaze fall, I've never been able to look at Bakugou. His glare could terrify even the bravest, I've never been tempted to confirm those rumours. "Look at me." He growled. I could feel myself cracking. If I had any confidence when alone Bakugou ripped it out of me. "Look.At.Me." I snapped, I grabbed his wrist and starred into his eyes, tears welling in mine. And the one thing I had never, EVER, expected happened. Both of our chests started to glow. Realization dawned on both of us as we scrambled away from each other, stuttering and unable to form a sentence. We started at each other until the glow died down, it felt like ages and mere moments at the same time. 'So I'm spending the rest of my life alone...' I quickly got up and ran, I ran as fast as I could out of the school and away from all of this. I wanted to go home and be alone.

Bakugou's POV:  
I sat on the floor of the library stunned, I grabbed the front of my shirt and tried to breath. Had that actually happened? 'Deku is... is my soulmate? A scrawny little guy?!' I looked up and noticed a few kids staring at me in shock, I cursed under my breath. Everyone would know about this by the end of the day. That the great Bakugou was soulmates with shitty little deku. I got up, grabbed my things, and left school. I didn't want to be here today. I decided to go around town and have fun, I was feeling on edge and needed to get this out of my system.

Midoriya's POV:  
Mom didn't ask any questions when I came home crying, she just hugged me and tried to calm me down. I cried for a good hour before I stopped, "do you want to tell me what happened Izuku?" I frowned and hesitated, did I want to tell her? " you don't have to honey but if you ever need to talk I'm right here." I nodded. Mom got up and made me some hot chocolate before I heard her call the school to dismiss my Adsense. We watched my favourite ALL MIGHT movie together before I dismissed myself to my room. I laid down and thought about what had happened earlier. I didn't know Kaachan had red eyes... I curled up into a ball. Fate hated me. 'There was no way Kaachan could be my soulmate, there's no chance that we could ever get along. He's my bully, he's always been my bully. Nothing else.' I got a flash of a memory that surprised me, me and Kaachan playing in the park. Me calling him my friend and giving him the nickname Kaachan. I felt tears welling in my eyes, 'that doesn't mean anything Izuku, he was just pretending to be your friend so he could bully you...' more memories came flooding back and I lost it. When had Kaachan changed?

Bakugou's POV:   
I picked a fight almost as soon as I left school, I was so frustrated and wanted to lash out. But I picked a victim poorly, he had friends nearby that Ganged up on me. I sat on a bench near the conscience store, I winced as I held my recently purchased popsicle to my bruised cheek. This would be fun to try and hide, the teachers will give me a hard time if they see it. And my parents will kill me if they get a phone call home about a possible fight. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I felt on edge, and I couldn't calm down. I thought about Deku, about our past. I remembered playing as kids, before everything happened. That's when I was naive and still believed in friends. ignorant bliss. Then reality came crashing down on me, it must have been around when I started elementary school. My parents started fighting, so I started fighting with my classmates. They got a call home about my behaviour, the teachers said I was cruel and arrogant for a child. I didn't care. Till I got home. Mom snapped and hurt me, I still have the scars on my back from that time. I instinctively touched my back where I knew a long scar ended. I sighed, 'what am I supposed to do in this situation? I don't like Deku, I can barely tolerate his presence. But he's my soulmate. Maybe I can try and make things better. I can stop bulling him.' I got up and kicked a can laying on the ground. I pictured Deku, his messy green hair and big green eyes. Why him?


	4. Acceptance?

Bakugou's POV:  
My fuse was extra short after the glow incident, i know people are teasing me behind my back so i made sure to fuck with them back. Glaring and not hesitating to try and pick fights. But the one person i didn't dare touch, was Deku. I still couldn't look at the shit head without flashbacks. I tried my best to ignore him or just avoid him completely, it wasn't too hard since he seemed to be doing the same thing.   
Days past like this, with us ignoring each other and me becoming more and more angry. 'Why him?! Why couldn't it be some sweet cute girl with big boobs?! And not even just Deku, but a guy...' I slammed my hand into my face, 'I hate life.' "Hey Bakugou! You coming?" I looked over to see my friends calling me over, I nod and get up from my desk. I knew what we were going to do and I smiled, time to mess with some scum low life's.

Midoriya's POV:  
I was on edge. Ever since the glow incident Bakugou hasn't spoken to me, hell he won't even look at me. It was kinda nice not having him bully me constantly but i was still scared that he could blow up at any moment and start again. His reason for stopping as well is concerning, what did he want? He finds out we're soulmates and then tries to pretend 11 years of torment never happened? Not even, he's pretending I don't exist at this point. But the worst part of this entire situation? Is that whenever I close my eyes I see Bakugou's stupid face, his piercing red eyes and spiky blond hair. My heart skipped and I blushed. I slapped myself out of that and tried not to gag, there was no way I'm this lifetime that I would ever consider anything with Kaachan. The nickname stuck for a second longer than I wanted, I've been trying so hard to avoid using it. I heard the bell ring signalling that class was over. I packed my things and quickly left, glancing at bakugou's sour face as I turned the corner. I decided I didn't want to go home today, at least not right away. I wanted to go to the beach.

The beach was as abandoned as ever, I walked the pier and leaned on the railing taking in a deep breath of the salt air. The ocean is very calming. I closed my eyes and there he was again, Bakugou. I opened my eyes and groaned, I couldn't escape him anywhere could I. I closed my eyes and let the image come this time, it was Kaachan is middle school laughing. The first time I'd heard that laugh in years. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, 'I wonder what his laugh sounds like now?' My heart fluttered a bit and I bit my lip, why did my body have to react to this differently than my mind? It would be so much easier if every part of me hated him. So why doesn't it? The sound of footsteps hitting the pier startled me out of my thoughts, I whipped my head around to see Kaachan standing there. He still wasn't looking at me but he was clearly here to say something, just the two of us. I fidgeted awkwardly and adverted my gaze, there was a large part of me telling me to run, that he wants to hurt me. But I didn't move, I stood and waited for him to say something. Anything. "Deku! I, I wanted to talk to you!" His voice was odd, it was weak but trying to sound confident. I'd never heard him like that before. I nodded and squeaked out a small "talk" he ruffled a hand through his hair and took a few steps closer, "we need to talk about what happened, about the glow thing." I nodded, I could feel my heart racing, what was he going to say? "I need to know Deku, what you want to do. We're apparently soulmates and I don't know what to do." I clutched my pants, "I-I don't really know either k-Kaachan. With everything that's happened in our past, I-I don't think we CAN be anything." he got closer, I was painfully aware that he was inside my personal space. I was staring at my feet, our feet, he was so close. "Look at me Deku, stop staring at the ground." I slowly looked up and flushed, Kaachan was just inches away. A soft expression on his face, "Look at me and say you hate me." I opened my mouth and closed it again, I couldn't say that. Not while looking into those crimson eyes. I went to avert my gaze but Kaachan grabbed my chin and formed me to look at him, "say that you hate me, that you never want to see me or talk to me. Or I won't stop." My brain started racing along with my heart, 'stop what?!' Kaachan started into my eyes for a few moments but I couldn't speak, he tugged my face closer to his and smashed our lips together. My brain panicked and I tried to push him away but he grabbed my waist and held me to him. My body felt warm and I started to kiss him back. I felt torn in two. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to push him away and never see him again. But I liked this, I gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We pulled apart to catch our breath, both our cheeks flushed.


	5. What now?

Bakugou's POV:  
I did it. I actually kissed him. But what is this feeling? My chest hurts. I expected to either feel nothing or to maybe start liking him but this, this just hurts. I looked at Dekus blushing face, he seemed torn about this as well. He kissed me back so I know he doesn't hate me, but he doesn't look like he wants to do it again either. I grumbled and ran a hand through my hair, "I'm leaving." I turn around and start walking but deku called out to me, "w-wait Kaachan! You can't just do that and leave!" I huffed, "I can and I'm going to deku." I kept walking, not paying attention to deku as he kept calling after me. Eventually it went quiet, he hadn't followed me. Good. I need some alone time. I clutched at my shirt, my chest still hurt. But why? I kept walking, hoping for the pain to go away. But I'm not that lucky. I stopped walking and looked around me, I'd been walking without paying attention. To my left was a playground. 'I recognize this place, I used to play here when I was little.' I walked over and sat on one of the benches, the playground was pretty abandoned. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was just starting to go down. 'Damn, how long was I wondering around? I hope no one saw me...' I rub both my hands through my hair furiously and groan. 'What's wrong with me?! It feels like my fire is gone.' I closed my eyes and sighed. I don't even have the energy to be mad right now. I pictured Dekus face, 'why him? Then again, why did I even kiss him? Unless I wanted.... no, don't think that. There's no fucking way I could actually like him. Is there?' Suddenly I pictured my parents. Yelling at each other, causing each other nothing but pain. 'If I tired to be with Deku, I'd probably be just like my dad. I'd hurt him... hell, I've already been hurting him for 11 years. I should just stay away from him.' It felt like a pit had formed in my chest. I got up to go home, I want to sleep.

Midoriya's POV:  
I stood there speechless, how could he just leave after that? I sat down on the pier and tried to collect my thoughts. 'Why would he kiss me?! Why did I kiss him back? Why did he look so hurt before he left? There's no way he actually wants to date me right?' I kept mumbling to myself for awhile, I couldn't come up with any answers. At least not any answers I was comfortable with. I quickly stood up and started walking home, I need to try and focus on something else. Anything else.   
As soon as I got home mom greeted me with a warm smile, I could smell dinner cooking and instantly relaxed. I decide to finally tell mom about the glow incident, she was going to know sooner or later.

Bakugou's POV:  
I could hear the yelling before I even opened the door, mom was screaming about some nonsense like always. I rushed upstairs before either of them could corner me, I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not like I could talk to them anyway. I locked my door and flopped onto my bed, starring at my ceiling I felt myself start to go numb. And yet I couldn't stop thinking about Deku. Every time his face popped into my head I could feel a stab of pain in my chest. I cupped my hands over my ears and rolled onto my side. I wish things would go back to before that stupid day. I felt my eyes get heavy, and I quickly fell asleep.

Bakugou's Dream  
I was maybe 6 years old, my small body seemed foreign yet comfortable. I was playing with my friends, a big grin on my face. I climbed all over the playground telling my friends to hurry up if they want to catch me, I looked back at them and they were gone. I stopped climbing and tried to see where they had gone. But they were just gone. I started to cry, I don't want to be alone. I open my eyes and I'm in my room, tears still flowing down my cheeks. I reached up to the door knob and turned it, my room was suddenly filled with the cries and screams of my mom. Pure darkness filled my hallways and I tried to close my door, but it was too small for the frame. I couldn't close it! I furiously tried to force the door closed but it wasn't working. I turned to run and fell through the floor.   
I opened my eyes to see a grey field, desaturated grass coming up to my knees. I noticed I was back in my teen body and a few feet in front of me stood my child self. He was crying. I walked over to him and hugged him, "hey, it's okay kid. It'll get better, I promise." He wrapped his arms around me, "but you're still not okay, so how can you promise yourself that?" I felt stunned, does he know how I'm feeling? I kneeled down in front of him and leaned my head on his chest. It was my turn to cry. All of my hate and sorrow flooded my senses all at once. I kept crying out, "What should I do? What can I do? Why me?!" Over and over. I cried and cried until I had no more tears left. I looked up at him and asked, "what do I do now?" He started to speak but the words didn't seem to be sinking in.

I bolted up in bed. I looked out my window and saw that it was still dark outside. I sighed and laid back down, flashes of my dream playing over and over again. Closing my eyes I heard my child selfs words on repeat. "You love him, don't run away."


End file.
